En donde el amor no siempre es de dos - Eren x Levi Fic
by K Guz
Summary: Después de tres años sin verse, Eren invita a su ex novio a una ida al cine donde viejos sentimientos que creía muertos regresan y por una vez deja a su corazón llevar las riendas de su felicidad. "¿Qué se supone qué haces cuando te juraste a ti mismo no caer de nuevo con sus encantos y sin embargo deseas nuevamente tener a esa persona?". AU MODERNO - ERERI - ANGST - LEMON


Halu, querido lector. Bienvenido a esta su estimada lectura del día. Agradezco de antemano que le hayas dado una oportunidad a este bello fic, espero sea de tu agrado y si es así regalame un review que siempre vienen bien al alma de un escritor.

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a mi bello Rubencio quien se ha tomado sus noches para leer los avances del fanfic y darme sus primeras impresiones puesto que esto lo escribí para él, para mí y para esas personas quienes sabemos lo que fue amar y no ser amado con la misma intensidad.

**Copyright.** Attack on Titan es de Hajime Isayama, con todo y sus personajes, pero la historia creada a continuación es sacado de mi mentecita.

**Advertencia.** Vienen spoilers de la película más reciente hasta la fecha de Animales Fantásticos | Hay algo fluff | Ligero OoC | El fic es en primera persona, así que, pueden preguntar si no les queda claro algo.

Sin más, al fic.

.

.

.

.

Bien, ¿por dónde comienzo? Hace un tiempo que he estado metido hasta el cuello en este asunto y todo por responder ese mensaje. No sé, quería conversar solamente y creí fantástica la posibilidad de volver a ser amigos. ¿Quién sabe? Uno nunca sabe que vueltas da la vida. Tenía la esperanza de haber madurado lo suficiente para superarlo, nos hicimos daño y ambos estábamos de acuerdo en dejarlo cada uno por su lado. Pero, llegados a este punto, ¿qué se supone que haces cuando sientes la sangre correr al cien, las manos temblar y la voz se te hace un hilillo al ver esa persona?

− Perdona, el tráfico estaba de la mierda−, dices, pero yo sé −porque te conozco bien− que tan solo se te hizo tarde por lo minucioso y exagerado que eres en arreglarte ¿y para qué? Si terminas por darte cuenta de que vas demasiado arreglado y regresas a tu habitación a ponerte algo menos llamativo para sentirte cómodo.

− No hay problema, acabo de llegar−. Y ahí está, la primera mentira del día, ¿cómo se supone que cambiaré? −. Bueno… llevo rato, pero no tiene importancia. ¿Hacemos fila? −. Buen chico.

Me asientes en respuesta, agitado, claramente al darte cuenta de que ibas tarde tuviste que correr desde la parada del bus hasta aquí. Bien, no puedo parecer más acosador, pero no puedo evitarlo, te conozco tanto desde hace tantos años que me sé todas tus mañas, algunas cosas pueden haber cambiado como por ejemplo que ahora traes el cabello más largo, tendías a raparte la nuca y ahora solamente lo dejas correr libremente tiñendo tu piel blanca de negro; ahora usas botas −dejando de lado los deportivos que nunca te favorecían− y traes un look más rockero, con esa chamarra de mezclilla y jeans negros. ¿Quién te ha remodelado el closet?

− Lindo pulso−. Dices al ver la esclava de plata apretando suavemente mi muñeca. Yo lo observo de reojo, quitándole importancia.

− Un regalo de cumpleaños.

− Se ve costoso −, insistes con media sonrisa, quizá para hacer charla ante tanto silencio entre nosotros−. ¿Quién te lo regaló?

− Una amiga.

Una ex, la muy infeliz me engañó hace cuatro meses. Sin embargo, la pulsera es increíblemente bella, no tiene la culpa nada.

A una pareja, tres chicos y una pequeña familia estábamos de pasar a la taquilla, llevábamos casi diez minutos viendo como la gente entraba al lugar, hablando sobre el clásico "¿qué has hecho de tu vida últimamente? ¿has visto está serie/película?".

− Bien, ¿qué se te antoja? −, pregunto, con la mirada fija a la pantalla que pone los horarios de cada función.

− Una mamada, pero igual no te la pienso pedir, no quiero que a tu padre le dé otro infarto.

Esto es un clásico, sueltas una frase inapropiada en el lugar menos indicado ganándote la mirada desaprobatoria de cientos y la risa ahogada de uno solo: yo. Y no puedo evitarlo, es algo entrañable, lo digo en serio; sin embargo, eso también me recuerda a los últimos días de lo nuestro, cosas dichas de ese modo solo me cansaban y ahora me doy cuenta de que las extrañaba.

− Creí que vendríamos a ver la nueva de _"Harry_ _Potta" _−, dices con tu falso acento inglés, mirándome seriamente.

− Sí, tranquilo, solo decía ya que son tres y media, y la próxima función es cerca de las cinco.

− Tienes 22 años, además es viernes, no tienes a nadie esperando en casa, ¿por qué tanta urgencia?

− ¿Qué te hace creer que mi familia tiene la misma rutina de hace tres años?

− Tu padre sigue tomando doble turno en la clínica.

− Sí.

− ¿Y tu mamá sigue yendo los viernes después del trabajo a visitar a sus padres?

− Eres un maldito acosador.

− No, Eren, solo que casi nada cambia en una familia convencional en tres o cinco años−. Admites con seguridad, algo nada nuevo, lo que sí que es nuevo es tu modo de hablar, te tomas menos tiempo en decir las palabras y ahora dejas tus modismos y groserías excesivas de lado; ahora hablas como el novio que mis padres una vez querían que les presentara.

− ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Cambié un poco? −, pregunto, irguiéndome frente a ti para que notes mi altura.

Frunces el cejo y al fin me percato que no traes tu siempre confiable perforación en la ceja, es más, ahora caigo en cuenta que el pelo lo traes negro natural, no ese tinte que a la luz brillaba de otro color. Tampoco traes las perforaciones de la oreja, tan solo pequeñas cicatrices seña de que alguna vez existieron. ¿Quién te reprogramó?

− No−, masculles con indiferencia−. Sigues igual de idiota.

− Eso no es lindo.

− No pretendo parecerte lindo, ¿sabes?

Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué llevas ese perfume que tantas veces presumí de su poder sobre mí?

− No, pero te es imposible.

¡Mierda, mierda!

Ambos nos vemos un momento mientras mi cerebro procesa la frase. Por suerte la cajera nos llama y yo paso casi huyendo hasta su sitio. Te ignoré un rato mientras hablaba a la chica de coletas quien me atendía con una sonrisa muy sugerente.

− Buenas tardes, amigo. ¿Para qué función? −, me habla sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

Y antes de responder, te anuncias con un empujón, recargando la mejilla suavemente sobre mi brazo desnudo y haciéndome cosquillas con tu sedoso cabello.

− Descuento de estudiante, por favor−. Pides entregando una tarjeta que ponía en grande una foto tuya junto a tu nombre.

La chica, decepcionada, te mira fijamente un rato, antes de recibir el carné y sonreír forzosamente.

− ¿Estudias? ¿Tú?

− Y también soy el mejor de mi clase −, dices con orgullo, recibiendo de vuelta tu identificación.

Pagamos y pasamos a sentarnos en la cafetería del cine a esperar a las 4:45 para la película. Nunca me molestaba el silencio entre ambos, aunque siempre había algo para conversar. Estaba impresionado, si en algo se destacaba Levi Ackerman era en su increíblemente falta de respeto por la autoridad y en su discrepancia con la escuela. Esto era prueba de que la gente cambia.

− Así que estudias… −, empecé a hablar, mirando fijamente tus ojos grises los cuales me vieron por un segundo divertidos.

− Arquitectura−, musitaste, leyendo las entradas del cine con una sonrisa−, ¿no es triste que la tinta se borrará en un tiempo?

− ¿Por qué lo dices? Espera… ¿cómo que arquitectura?

− Sí, es decir, si las guardo, ¿cómo recordaré de qué película fue y con quién?

− Levi, no guardes basura. Además, ¿qué pinta la arquitectura contigo?

− ¿No entiendes? Es un bonito recuerdo de la vez que Eren Jaeger se tragó su orgullo e invitó a una ex pareja al cine.

− No hables de ese modo, tampoco he tenido tantas parejas−. Recalco tristemente, frotando mi frente con desesperación, ¿por qué siempre evades mis preguntas? −. ¿Por qué esa carrera?

− Pero esto es un logro. ¿Eren, te das cuenta de lo bajo que has caído?

¿Qué?

− Vete a la mierda, mejor pagame la entrada.

− No, me la has pagado ya, no hay marcha atrás. Ahora ve y comprame un refresco.

− ¿Por qué?

− Por caballerosidad, ¿por qué más?

− Levi también eres hombre.

− ¿Me estás diciendo que por ser hombre tengo que pagar yo, aunque me hayan invitado?

− ¿Coca está bien?

− No seas idiota, Pepsi.

− Aquí no hay Pepsi. ¿Lo sabes?

− Hay un super enfrente, tenemos todavía una hora hasta la película.

− ¿Y?

− Que si te tardas más aquí no alcanzarás en regresar a tiempo antes de que empiece la película y tendré que verla sin ti.

Ah, joder. No puedo contigo, de alguna u otra forma siempre terminas _volviéndome loco_ y aquí volverse loco por alguien no siempre significa algo bueno o sugerente, simple y sencillamente quiero partirte la cabeza en dos con una silla.

− Es broma, Eren, deja de verme así−. Dices sin ocultar tu diversión, guardando los boletos del cine en tu cartera−. Vamos, te compraré una paleta.

Comienzas a andar ya, rozándome la oreja de paso para que te siga con la mirada y es que sabes joder, lo sabes muy bien que _me mata_ el que me toques de esa manera. Y aquí matarme no significa algo malo −más o menos. Me provocas Levi Ackerman y lo haces con tus señas, con tu sonrisa y tus palabras.

Así que, amigos, les pregunto ahora a ustedes. ¿Qué se supone qué haces cuando te juraste a ti mismo no caer de nuevo con sus encantos y sin embargo deseas nuevamente tener a esa persona? No pasa nada, no le fallo a nadie. No pasa nada con él, no pretendo jugar con su corazón. Pero temo porque vaya a jugar con el mío otra vez.

− ¿Quieres _M&M's_ o _Hershey's_? −, preguntas preocupado, como si fuera una decisión mortal.

Estábamos ya en el supermercado, a cinco minutos a pie del cine, viendo dulces y golosinas que podríamos colar a la sala. Siempre soy una especie de secuas en tu maniática maña de colar las mismas cosas que venden en el cine solo que adquiridas a un precio mucho menos costoso, así que, esta vez no era la excepción.

− _Kisses_−. Respondo sin verte, con la mirada fija en tus botas, Levi usando _Levi's._

− Debes elegir una opción que te haya dado−. Reclamas al agitar las bolsitas en tus delgadas y perfectas manos blancas, algo rojizas de los dedos por el frío del establecimiento, curioso porque tampoco esta tan frío.

− ¿Así como tú debiste elegir en el cine?

− Que niña eres−. Tiras dentro de un canasto ajeno los dulces y vuelves a ver los estantes, analítico y silencioso−. Te llevaré los Hershey's de almendra.

− ¿Por qué? −. Pregunto distraídamente mientras saco los dulces del canasto y los coloco en su sitio.

− Pues… son mis favoritos.

− Entonces no quiero, si son para ti al final de cuentas.

− Sí, pero es de mí para ti.

− ¿Y si es así por qué de ese sabor?

− Porque te voy a pedir un poco y no me gusta el de chocolate amargo.

¡Serás hijo de/!

− ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar saliendo? −. No esperaste mi respuesta, tan solo añadiste−: piénsalo, yo pago si eso te preocupa. Tan solo dime sí o no.

Y te quedaste mudo después de eso, solamente me hablabas para preguntarme por _Doritos_ o _Pringles_. Tan solo me quedaba viéndote, viendo la manera tan exagerada que tus labios y orejas se sonrojaban por el clima, el cómo bajo tu ojo una pestaña irrumpía en el blanco del pómulo y tus ojos grises se tornaban ligeramente azules en la sombra.

Yo cerraba los ojos, simulando un bostezo, estaba decidido ya a rechazar tu propuesta. Y no Levi, el problema no es el dinero. El problema es que, a pesar de pasármela muy bien contigo, de sentirme feliz y en calma, necesito alejarte un rato. Solamente una hora juntos y sabía que si permanecía más tiempo contigo terminaría por besarte en plena calle. Eres una adicción, Levi y temo recaer.

Dentro de la sala me paso viendo y no la película, estaba removiéndome en mi asiento no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de subir los pies sobre la butaca de enfrente y recostarme como Dios manda en mi asiento. Pero no, debo mantener la postura, debo parecer el joven adulto que soy, futuro del país y prestigiado cirujano en unos años.

− ¿Te importa? −. Susurras, levantando el reposabrazos entre nosotros, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro−. Perdón, yo no he dormido bien.

− Tranquilo−. No era para ti, eso lo dije para mí porque con tan solo hacer ese gesto, ese mínimo detalle, tu cercanía hace que el corazón me galope, me revienta el pecho y mi ansia aumente.

Quisiera cuestionarte tantas cosas Levi y que respondas a cada una, pero nunca obtengo de ti lo que quiero o necesito, lo aprendí a la mala. Siempre das lo que deseas dar y no eres nada justo. En ese momento deseaba ser valiente, hacerte a un lado y caminar a la salida, admitir que esto fue un error y no debí invitarte.

− ¿Qué haces? −, murmuras divertido al sentir el peso de mi cabeza apoyándose sobre la tuya, acariciando tu coronilla con mi nariz y el cosquilleo de inhalar tu aroma. Una inhalada profunda que me aloja en un mar de sensaciones tan familiares, tan dolorosas y tan excitantes.

− ¿Te importa? −, pregunto con voz ronca, hundiendo más la nariz en tu cabello, tan suave como lo recordaba.

Mis manos sudan de los nervios y tu sonríes ante mi caricia. Te deleitas como un minino, meneando la cabeza suave y dulce bajo mi tacto.

− ¿Por qué Jonny Deep es tan sexy incluso de villano? −. Preguntas y yo solo pienso en lo mucho que hablas cuando estás nervioso.

− Ezra Miller no se queda atrás.

− ¿Qué dices? Eso es muy gay, Eren… −. Dices mi nombre amenamente, dejándote llevar.

− ¡Silencio! −, nos llama la atención una señora, rompiendo nuestro embrujo. Y tan solo reímos en voz baja uno cerca del otro.

Guardamos silencio, volviendo a ver la película o algo así, yo solo podía verte a ti y en como reías sin hacer ruido alguno mientras jugaba con tu oreja hasta que finalmente te hartaste, agarrando mi mano y llevándola sobre tus hombros para que te abrazara.

− Espero que así permanezcas quieto−¸ dices seriamente, aunque sonríes al decirlo.

− No te prometo nada.

Fue lo que marcó mi sentencia antes de comenzar a besarnos en la penumbra del cine. Tu boca mentolada era dulce, ese delicioso sabor que te deja el chocolate sobre la lengua. Tus manos eran un deleite frío, tocando mi rostro y aferrándote a mi cabello tan inquieto, desesperado por no soltar nuestras bocas. Creía llevar el control del beso, pero solo me engañaba, tantas bocas los últimos tres años y ninguna me ha provocado tantas sensaciones en un beso como la tuya.

Al soltarnos nos vimos brevemente, pues volvimos a alejarnos cada uno en su asiento con la mirada fija a la pantalla y la mente navegando en lo sucedido.

− Lo siento−. Te disculpas en voz baja, viendo como Leta Lestrange admite haber matado a su hermano.

− Tranquilo−. Respondo hundiéndome en mi asiento, algo avergonzado.

El resto de la película fue lo más incómodo que en la vida he pasado. No dijimos nada y al salir de la sala era lo mismo, pasamos uno delante del otro, sin hablar y viendo hacia los costados. Cargabas tu chamarra sobre el antebrazo y noté que tu playera pintaba en letras grandes "LEVI'S" con la "_s"_ tachada con marcador rojo.

− Bonita playera−. Dije con ironía, esperando romper el muro invisible de medio metro entre nosotros.

Sonreíste, nervioso y notaste como si fuera la primera vez el chiste en tu ropa.

− Ah, eso… sí. Es un regalo, me gusta tanto que aún la uso.

− ¿Por qué no la usarías si es un regalo?

− Larga historia−. Dices, zanjando el tema por completo. Siempre evadiendo− Eren, lo de antes yo… lo siento, perdí la cabeza.

− Tranquilo, yo fui quien te beso.

− Por eso, quisiera haber tenido el valor de haberlo hecho primero. Yo… no sabes que ganas te traigo desde que te vi al entrar al cine−. Ay, mierda. Tan directo como siempre−. Eso sonó muy mal.

− Sí, pésimo.

− Está bien, vamos de nuevo. En serio, que guapo te ves hoy.

− No pretendo parecerte guapo, ¿sabes?

− No seas cretino y toma el halago, Jaeger.

De verdad, me matas. Y no sabes cuánto. No me caben las palabras, podría tirarme más de un día en decir el por qué me matas. Me mata tu desastrosa manera de ser, tus malas decisiones y tu pésimo humor, así como tus besos, tu sonrisa y tu descarada mirada de tentación. Esto es suficiente para mí, no soporto este dolor que me causas.

No tomé el halago, Levi. Tomé mi maldito cabello en gesto de mi desesperación. Tomé mi maldita distancia de ti porque me daban tantas ganas de echarte en cara todo lo que pensaba. No, no tomé el halago y preferí tomarte a ti en brazos, de tomarte y llevarte detrás de un cartel. Te tomé y te besé de la manera más exquisita que pude besar a alguien, ahogando tus protestas, ahogando los prejuicios de la gente que pasaba, ahogando mi maldita razón.

Mandando al diablo mis días tristes, mis noches en vela viendo tus fotos, las veces que me embriagué en tu nombre, las veces que tanto daño me hiciste y perdonándote todas de nuevo, porque sí, yo sí te amo.

Y aquí les pregunto otra vez a ustedes.

¿Qué hubieran hecho?


End file.
